


Bound

by Luula



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, F/F, non-contobre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luula/pseuds/Luula
Summary: “Yaz please. Let me go.”“I’m sorry Doctor I can’t do that,” Yaz replies as she quickly undresses them both. “You can’t see it yet, but we’ll be amazing together. I love you and I know you love me too.”
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 15





	Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for missing yesterday, I was feeling uninspired after some unpleasant discord on here! Here is non-contober day 4: bondage

“Yaz please. Let me go.”

“I’m sorry Doctor I can’t do that,” Yaz replies as she quickly undresses them both. “You can’t see it yet, but we’ll be amazing together. I love you and I know you love me too.”

“Yaz… not like this, Yaz please.” The Doctor tugs against the tops she had woken up to find herself bound to her bed with. She didn’t understand why her younger companion was doing this. Was this because she kissed her those months ago? Because the Doctor hadn’t meant anything by it. She loved Yaz as a friend, but the kiss had been in excitement when they had saved the day. But ever since then she noticed how clingy Yaz had got with her. And now this. She wondered what had driven her to this point. To thinking this was right.

“I’m gonna take care of you Doctor, you don’t need to worry.”

“Ya -“ the Doctor is cut off when a gag is placed in her mouth, and Yaz ties it tightly round behind her head. 

Yaz has stripped her pants off now, and she grabs her feet, wrapping rope round her ankles and tying them to each bedpost so they are spread wide. The Doctor tries to shout into her gag but all she can do is cry wordlessly.

Finally Yaz is looming over her, naked, and the Doctor can not deny that she is beautiful. Her dark hair tumbling down around them like a curtain, her young fit body toned and perfect, with curves in all the right places. She reaches out to tweak the Doctors nipple and she gasps into the gag. 

Shit, she’s wet. And it’s new and alarming but also… good. Panicked, she tries to struggle again.

“Sh,” Yaz soothes, bending to kiss her open mouth where her lips are stretched around the gag. “It’s okay. I’m going to make you feel so good. Then you’ll see that this is what you want.”

The Doctor’s body trembles as Yaz’s hand glides down over her belly and her hips. She grows wetter, and knows Yaz will feel it as her legs kick against the rope round her ankles.

“Stay still,” Yaz warns, cupping her between the legs. “I can do this better if you stay still,” she tells her as she moves down her body. And then Yaz is staring up at her with dark beautiful eyes and the Doctor is staring down with wide ones. She shakes her head frantically, but Yaz just presses a reassuring kiss to her inner thigh, before she descends on her with her open mouth.

The wet hot slide of Yaz’s tongue feels incredible and tears leak from the Doctor’s eyes as she tries to squirm away from the crazy intense pleasure. ‘Stop!’ She wants to scream. But she can’t, can only moan desperately into the gag as Yaz’s tongue glides through every nook and cranny. She makes her wetter and wetter as she laps at her and when she starts sucking on her clit the Doctor nearly blacks out.

It feels so good, but she knows she doesn’t want this. But she cannot stop the waves of pleasure Yaz is forcing her to feel. Yaz pushes two fingers inside her, and fucks her like that for a while, hard enough to make her body jiggle with the movement, and when the Doctor thinks she is going to come, Yaz pulls her fingers out and suddenly she is pressing them to her ass.

“Mmmm!” The Doctor tries to scream in protest.

“It’s okay,” Yaz speaks to her clit, and then sucks on it hard as she pushes a wet finger inside the Doctor’s ass.

When she can slide it in and out easily she pushes two back inside her vagina, with the third in her ass, and then she’s fucking her like that while she sucks her clit and the Doctor feels so unbearably violated yet at the same time her whole body is being rocked with pleasure.

She’s growing closer and closer, and when Yaz starts fucking her faster and tonguing at her clit, the Doctor comes so hard she gushes, wetness leaking form her as she screams into the gag…

The Doctor wakes up alone in her bed on the Tardis, panting hard and lying in a pool of wetness, dark a beautiful girl with dark eyes the only thing in her mind. 


End file.
